Andrew
by God of Fire
Summary: Harry giving his infant son a late night walk thorugh the house.


a/n: you know, i have this whole thing about stories with harry potter characters and procreation. quite amusing actually. so check out my other stuff if you want more procreating goodness. and while you're at it, go and check out some stuff by heaven. she's great too.  
  
  
  
When Harry was in Hogwarts, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined himself one for the family lifestyle. He was a free spirit that rode with the wind in his robes and the love of a world full of admirers. There was so much for him to explore and a planet full of people to be with. No, he didn't see himself tied down, and he surely didn't see himself tied down with the one person who had been with him from the beginning. But Harry learned one thing with the help of a little time:  
  
Life doesn't always go as expected.  
  
A cry sprang to life in the silence of a room shrowded in darkness. It stirred the occupants and caused them to grumbled and turn in their sleep. The cry got louder and more persistant until it was answered by padded footsteps on a hardwood floor and quiet mumbling from a very irritated wizard.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he mumbled on his way out of the room. Harry shut the door behind him and clicked on the hall light so he wouldn't run into anything on his way to the nursery.  
  
The Nursery.  
  
Harry still had trouble believing that those words were true. Especially in his home. Being a father still hadn't registered in his brain completely. The words he still occasionally tossed around in his head. No, they didn't seem right. He was Harry Potter the hero, not Harry Potter the dad.  
  
The door to the nursery clicked open and Harry walked inside, turning on a small table lamp as he entered. The glow of the lamp lit the room that was decorated in the moon and stars. An oak crib sat in the corner of the room with gurgling noises coming from inside of it.  
  
Harry yawned loudly and walked over to the crib, peering over the edge at the small bundle of a wizard that lay inside.  
  
"Hey you," Harry said as he reached down to lay a hand across the infant's stomach. "How's my Andrew?"  
  
Harry was greeted with the makings of a smile and shining green eyes that looked up at him with just as much love that he reflected back at his son.  
  
"Can't sleep, huh?" Harry asked as he picked the baby up and cradled him in his arms. "Well how about a walk?"  
  
The baby drooled and made more gurgling noises as Harry carried him out of the nursery and into the dimly lit hallway.  
  
A walk around the house had been the nightly ritual for the two months that Andrew had been home. Harry was always the one to give him this walk because the child was just more fond of him than his mother. So even though Harry was at a constant loss for sleep, the baby was happy, and that made Harry happy.  
  
Harry took Andrew all throughout the house, showing him different types of wizard items. The things that Harry himself had been deprived of as a baby. This child would grow up emersed in his wizarding heritage if Harry had anything to say in the matter.  
  
The last leg of their nightly journey took them to the window in the living room. It was Harry's favorite place to go when he was with Andrew. By then the baby was usually almost asleep.  
  
Harry sat in the rocking chair next to the window and just talked with his son, not knowing if what he said was understood, but enjoying the closeness anyway. Sometimes he would sit there and rock his son to sleep, cradled against his chest. It was there that he felt his son was most protected. There Andrew could know no evil.  
  
The creaking of the rocking chair was a comforting noise to Harry as he felt the soft grasp of a sleeping baby tugging on his shirt.  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do when he gets too old for this," a sillouetted figure said from the hallway.  
  
"Hopefully he won't be the only one," Harry said.  
  
"For now he is. I expect that we should have a few more. But not for a while now."  
  
"Come here," Harry said, holding a free arm out.  
  
Hermione came out of the hallway and stood next to Harry, running her hands through his thick hair. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then a kiss on the forehead of her son.  
  
"Maybe in a few years we'll have a baby girl," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"One with your stunning looks and my flying ability."  
  
"What more could anyone ask for?"  
  
"Well I have a baby and a wife that I love very, very much. I'm happy."  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled up a chair close by. She sat down and looked out the window into the darkness. Through the black she could make out the light blanket of grey dust that was beginning to blanket the ground.  
  
"It's snowing," Hermione said.  
  
"'Tis the season," Harry said playfully.  
  
"Well Andrew here is sleeping, and I'm feeling rather jolly."  
  
The brightest smile lit up Harry's face as he watched his wife walk back into the bedroom from which she had come. Back under the sheets where he would be. Wearing nothing but the skin that he would touch and the smile that he would kiss.  
  
Harry took one more glance out the window at the blizzard that was starting to fall more heavily.  
  
"Time for bed," Harry said as he stood up and carried Andrew back in the nursery. "Sleep well my son."  
  
And Harry clicked off the light. 


End file.
